3D audio collectively refers to a series of signal processing, transmitting, encoding, and reproducing technologies for providing sound having presence in a 3D space by providing another axis corresponding to a height direction to a sound scene on a horizontal plane (2D) provided in surround audio in the related art. In particular, in order to provide the 3D audio, more speakers than the related art should be used or otherwise, even though less speakers than the related art are used, a rendering technique which makes a sound image at a virtual position where a speaker is not present is required.
It is anticipated that the 3D audio will be an audio solution corresponding to an ultra high definition (UHD) TV and it is anticipated that the 3D audio will be applied in various fields including theater sound, a personal 3DTV, a tablet, a smart phone, and a cloud game in addition to sound in a vehicle which evolves to a high-quality infotainment space.
Meanwhile, as a type of a sound source provided to the 3D audio, a channel based signal and an object based signal may be present. In addition, a sound source in which the channel based signal and the object based signal are mixed may be present, and as a result, a user may have a new type of listening experience.
Meanwhile, in an audio signal processing apparatus, a difference in performance may be present between a channel renderer for processing the channel based signal and an object renderer for processing the object based signal. That is to say, binaural rendering of the audio signal processing apparatus may be implemented based on the channel based signal. In this case, when a sound scene in which the channel based signal and the object based signal are mixed is received as an input of the audio signal processing apparatus, the corresponding sound scene may not be reproduced as intended through the binaural rendering. Accordingly, various problems need to be solved, which may occur due to the difference in performance between the channel renderer and the object renderer.